I Believe In A Thing Called Love
by LionandLamb0928
Summary: It's Piper and Leo's 2nd year anniversary and they're both in the 12th grade. But when something happens, will she forgive him? Better than it really sounds, major Piper and Leo story with lots of fluff! Please read and review! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

I Believe In A Thing Called Love

Life was perfect for Piper Halliwell until one night. That night had changed her feelings toward the man that she loves, Leo Wyatt.

They were both in the 12th grade planning for their second year anniversary. Piper came up to Leo in the hallway.

"Are we still going to that party tonight for our second year anniversary?" She asked him.

"Yep and after the party, we'll go back to my place." Leo said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"And do what?"

"It's a big surprise."

"I love surprises."

Leo turned her around and kissed her. They pulled away after a while.

"I'll pick you up at six?"

"Yea, I'll be waiting."

They kissed each other goodbye and went on to their classes. When school let out Piper ran home to find the perfect outfit for the party. She dug through her whole wardrobe but couldn't find anything. Prue walked in on her.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find a outfit that will blow Leo away."

"I've got the perfect outfit."

Moments later Piper stood in front of the full-length mirror looking at her self.

"Prue it's perfect!"

Piper was wearing a short jean skirt with black heels. She had a crimson red spaghetti strap tank top on and she had her hair in curls. She had a pretty butterfly clip on the side.

"You look absolutely stunning that Leo's eyes will bulge out of his sockets."

She chuckled at that remark.

There was a knock at the door.

"That's Leo, bye Prue."

"Bye, have fun!"

She ran downstairs to find Leo talking to Phoebe. He was wearing dark jeans and a tight black T-shirt.

He looked over to Piper.

"Uh…hi." He said.

"Hi there, ready to go?" Piper smiled knowing that she was making him go crazy.

"Yea, uh let's go."

They walked out through the door and into his dark red mustang. They got in and drove away. They pulled into Cole's drive way where there were many other cars already parked. The music was blasting out from the house and there were other teens around drinking and talking. There were other couples making out. They got out and went inside where the music was louder. They went over to the snack bar and got drinks. They were in for a hell of a party. That's where it all began.

**What do you think of it? If no one likes it very much I'll go ahead and delete it so it's up to everyone to give me some feedback on it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2:Touching You

Piper and Leo went over to Cole who was making out with Phoebe. They pulled away when he saw them.

"Piper, Leo! Glad you could make it!" Cole said smiling.

Phoebe tugged on his shirt. "Come on baby."

"Oh well, I hope you have a good time!" Cole said as Phoebe pulled him away and up the stairs.

"Cole must be popular." Piper said.

"Yea well me and him both are, we've been best buds since we were little."

Piper smiled up at him.

"Enough about me and him, how about we move to matters about me and you." Leo said as he put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He leaned and started nibbling on her neck. A different song started playing.

"Leo…" She gasped. "It's _our _song."

He pulled away and they went onto the dance floor.

Can't explain all the things that you're making me feel My hearts in over drive and you're behind the steering wheel 

_Touching you, touching me, touching you cause you're touching me_

_I believe in a thing called love, just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

_There's a chance we can make it now_

_We'll be rockin' till the sun goes down_

_I believe in a thing called love_

_Ooooooh (huh!)_

Piper and Leo swayed to the music as it played. Piper had her arms around the back of his neck as Leo had his hands on her hips. They smiled at each other in a loving way.

I wanna kiss you every minute every hour everyday 

_You got me in a spin but every thing is a-ok_

Touching you, touching me 

_Touching you cause you're touching me_

_I believe in a thing called love, just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

_There's a chance we can make it now_

_We'll be rockin' till the sun goes down_

_I believe in a thing called love_

_Ooooooh_

_Guitar!_

Piper made it a dirty dance by teasing him by rolling her hips toward him. Smiling seductively at him. Nibbling on his ear. God, he wanted her so badly. He pulled her as close as he could toward him. Feeling her body heat on him. They continued to dance like that.

_Oohh, touching you (cos you're touching me)_

_Oohh, touching me (thank god you're touching me)_

_Touching you cos you're touching meeee, ohhh_

_I believe in a thing called love_

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

_There's a chance we can make it now_

_We'll be rockin' till the sun goes down_

_I believe in a thing called love_

_Oooohhhh_

The music faded out and a new song started playing. Piper and Leo stopped swaying and pulled apart. Both feeling hot and breathless like they always have every time their song played.

"I have to go to the ladies room, I'll be right back honey."

She turned to go but Leo pulled her back to him and gave her a fiery kiss. They pulled away breathless and Leo let her go.

She walked into the bathroom and checked her hair in the mirror. Her whole face was glowing. She fixed her make-up and smoothed down her skirt and her tank top. She walked out and went back to find Leo. She looked around and spotted him near the snack bar. She got closer to him and her eyes widened at watch she saw.

"Oh god…"

**Uh oh, what does she see? Keep reading to find out! The song is: I Believe In A Thing Called Love by The Darkness, very good song. If you notice that's what the story is called! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3:Evil Plan

"Oh god…"

Oh god was right. Piper just stood there in shock at the scene that was playing in front of her. Her lover, Leo and her number one rival, Angie was standing there kissing. Angie had been her rival ever since middle school. Her and Missy always picked on her and teased her. She couldn't stand the horrible sight any more. She turned on her heel and ran out of the party and into the street where she continued to run down the sidewalk.

Leo shoved Angie off him. "What the hell is your problem?" Leo asked her furious.

She smiled devilishly and walked off to find Missy.

He stood there waiting for Piper to come out of the bathroom but she never did. He walked over to Kevin, who was serving drinks.

"Dude, have you seen Piper?"

"I saw her come out of the bathroom and walk back toward you."

Leo went stiff. 'Oh I hope she didn't see Angie and me kiss.'

"Thanks man."

He nodded his head and watched Leo run off. Leo looked all over for her but he couldn't find her. 'Where could she be?' He took out his cell phone and dialed her home phone number, no one picked up. He tried her cell, no one would pick up.

Cole came downstairs and saw Leo's frantic look.

"What?"

"I can't find Piper."

"Have you checked everywhere?"

"Yea."

"I don't know what to tell you dude. I'll get Phoebe to contact you if she finds her ok?"

"Sure, thanks."

"No problem."

Leo walked away as Phoebe came down the stairs next to Cole.

"Make sure you hide it." Cole said as he covered up a hickey on her neck with her hair. They kissed goodbye and Phoebe left.

Over in the corner Missy and Angie were talking.

"Did you do it?" Missy asked her.

"Yep, Piper went running right out the door when she saw me kissing her boyfriend."

"Our plan is working, soon we will have Piper Halliwell crying at our feet."

They laughed evilly as they left and into the night's air where they saw Leo speed off down the road.

**Oh my gosh! So many reviews! Thank you so much to every one for reviewing! Please keep reading and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4:Comfort

Piper ran up the stairs up to her house. She opened the front door and didn't even bother to shut it behind her. She ran up to her room and fell onto her bed sobbing. Prue peeked through her door and watched her.

"Piper? Are you ok?" Prue said walking in.

"Yea just go away."

"Something is wrong. Don't lie to me."

Piper looked up at her as Prue sat down beside her on the bed.

"What is it?"

"Leo."

"What about Leo?"

"I saw him."

"Saw him what?"

"Kissing another girl."

"Oh."

Piper buried her head onto her blanket.

Prue watched her continue to sob.

"Who was the girl?"

"Angie."

"That whore, how could she do that? She's going out with that one boy, Robert Green."

"She did Prue, I saw her."

"Well, what did you do?"

"I ran home."

"Do you think Leo saw you?"

"No, he had his tongue in another woman's mouth so he couldn't have even seen me."

"He's going to be looking for you, you know?"

"Yea."

The phone started to ring and Prue answered it.

"Hello?"

"Prue, is Piper there?" Leo asked.

"You should have thought about that when you were kissing another girl."

There was a long silence.

"Please Prue let me talk to her."

"Not after what you did."

"Prue-"

She hung up the phone and sat down back down with Piper.

"That was Leo."

"I don't want to talk to him, I don't want to see him and I don't even want to hear his name."

"Ok, so what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I am here for you."

Prue pulled her onto her lap and let her cry the whole night.

**Ok what do you think of it? Thanks for all the reviews! If you have any ideas please feel free to tell me. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5:Doesn't Sound Right

Leo stared at the phone in shock. Prue hung up on him! He needed to talk to Piper and explain what had happened. It was all a misunderstanding; he didn't even want to kiss that ugly bitch. She came over and kissed him…

Leo was waiting for Piper to come out of the bathroom when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Angie there. She moved closer to him.

"_Angie what-"_

_She grabbed him and kissed him hard on the lips forcing her tongue in his mouth as she looked over his shoulder and saw Piper come out. She put her arms around Leo as he tried to push her away. Pulling him closer to her she saw Piper running away. She smiled evilly as Leo finally was able to push her away._

_Shoving her off him he asked, "What the hell is your problem?"_

Leo sighed, since then everything has been a total mess. I have to find a way to talk to her but there was no getting past her sisters. They were pretty much guarding her from him. What am I going to do? He asked himself over and over in his mind as he sank into despair and fell asleep on his bed.

Piper had just fell asleep and Prue left the room quietly. Walking downstairs, she found Phoebe looking in the mirror.

"Phoebe?"

Phoebe jumped and turned around placing her hair on her neck to hide it.

"Hey Prue, what's up?"

"Nothing, I wanted to talk to you about Piper."

"What about her? Is she here?"

"Yea, well she caught Leo kissing another girl at the party and she's really upset. She's sleeping now but Leo called earlier and I hung up on him."

"Well, he deserved it. I should kick his ass for that."

"Yes I know but something doesn't seem right. Leo doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would do something like that. Leo loves Piper and why would he do it on their two-year anniversary. It doesn't sound like Leo. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

"Count me in."

"Ok, we need to find out what really happened."

"Did Piper say who he was kissing?"

"Angie."

"Her and Missy both hate Piper, they could be behind this."

"We'll have a little talk with them first."

"Oh yay! This is going to be fun!" Phoebe said jumping up; her hair fell behind her back.

"Phoebe, what's that on your neck?"

"Oh…that's nothing. I burned myself that's all."

Prue looked at her.

"Ok, let's go."

**Missy and Angie are going to be in deep trouble, what are Phoebe and Prue going to do? Keep reading to find out and thanks for all the good reviews! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6:Prue and Phoebe to the Rescue

Piper woke up and heard Phoebe and Prue leave out the front door. I wonder where they're going? Piper looked in the mirror and saw her reflection. She looked like hell. Her eyes were puffy from crying, her hair was all messed up, her clothes were all wrinkled and her mascara was smeared down her face. She fell back down on her bed and turned her radio on, music always relaxed her and helped her think more clearly. She put in a mix CD that she made and pushed the play button. A song started playing and Piper widened her eyes. It was their song.

_Can't explain all the things that you're making me feel._

_My hearts in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel._

Oh no, this was just going to make it worse…She started thinking about her and Leo and remembered how it had became their song in the first place.

They hadn't even met and they were both at a party. They were standing on opposite sides of the dance floor with their eyes locked. She couldn't believe how amazing his eyes were and she got lost in them, forgetting about her girlfriends that were chattering away behind her. Then the song started playing and they read each other's minds and they both met in the middle of the dance floor, their eyes still locked. They started swaying to the music, Piper's head leaning on Leo's shoulder breathing in his scent. Oh my god he smelled so good. Piper moved Leo's hands from her back down to her lower waist. She loved his touch; it sent sparks down her body. The song faded and Leo put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up to his where their noses were barely even touching. Searching her eyes for approval he leaned in and kissed her. Piper stopped thinking and all she wanted then was Leo. Their kiss turned fiery and hot that made them start to make out heavily. When they pulled away after five minutes they stood their panting locking their eyes once more. "I have to go." She said.

"_Before you go, tell me your name."_

"_Piper Halliwell."_

_She ran off not getting his name in return, leaving him standing there._

"_I love you Piper Halliwell."_

After that, they had started going out and it led them to today. The song was over and she turned the radio off. She lay there wondering…

Prue and Phoebe drove to a hangout where they would most likely find Missy and Angie. To their luck, there they were talking by an alley. They got out and walked over to them.

"Can I help you with something?" Missy sneered.

"Yes, you can tell me what you did to Piper." Prue said.

"We didn't do anything to that bitch." Angie said.

"Oh really? Well we'll see about that."

"What are you going to do?"

"I can have you removed off the cheerleading squad."

"You can't do that!"

"Oh you bet I can. I'm the leader of the cheerleading squad, I can go tell the coach."

"We're not saying anything!"

"Fine, I will find another way to bust you."

Prue and Phoebe turned to go back in the car, but they heard Angie make a remark.

"That bitch doesn't deserve Leo."

Prue spun around and back slapped her, she fell on the ground. Prue and Phoebe ran and got into the car laughing uncontrollably.

"I didn't know you had it in you Prue."

"When it comes to sisters, I'm there for their bad guys."

**How was that? Sorry it took a little too long for me to update, very sorry! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7:A Witness

Prue and Phoebe were driving down one of the main roads, thinking silently to themselves.

"We need to find a way to bust those bitches." Phoebe said.

"Yes, but how?" Prue answered back.

"Well, how about the party? Find some witnesses at the party."

"Like who? I wasn't even there."

"Yea but I was, it was at Cole's. He knows everyone that was at that party."

"It's a start."

They drove to his house and they got out of the car and walked up to the door. Phoebe lifted up a stone and took out a key that was at the bottom. Prue looked at her with surprise.

"What?"

Prue shook her head.

Phoebe opened the door and stepped in.

"Hey baby!"

Prue stepped in behind her.

Cole came out smoking a cigarette. Phoebe wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

Prue stared at him.

"You shouldn't smoke, it's bad for you."

Cole continued to smoke.

"Cole, this is my sister, Prue." Phoebe piped up.

They shook hands.

"We need your help."

"What kind of help?"

"We need you to tell us who was at the party."

"What for?"

"For Piper, we need a witness who saw Angie and Missy the whole time."

"Well that's easy. My bartender can see anything that goes on. Brad Peake, go talk to him. He lives next door to me."

"Ok, thanks."

They walked over to next door and rang the doorbell. Brad answered the door. He was no Brad Pitt but he looked decent even with zits on his face.

"Can I help you?"

"Yea, we need to know what you saw at the party."

"Come in and sit down."

They sat down on the couch.

"What do you want to know?"

"What happened between Leo and Angie?"

"Hmm I remember that. I saw Piper come out of the bathroom and I looked over and Angie and Leo were kissing. I felt really bad for Piper. That's rough."

"Ok thank you."

"No problem, just make sure that Angie goes down."

They left and got back into the car.

"What do we do now?" Phoebe asked.

"We have a little chat with Leo."

**Cole, Brad and now they're going to talk to Leo. Are Phoebe and Prue going to be able to bring Piper and Leo back together? Read to find out! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8:Piper and Leo

Prue and Phoebe walked up to Leo's doorstep and knocked on the door. Leo answered the door, Leo looked like a mess.

"Prue?" Leo said.

"We need to talk to you."

"Come in."

They sat down in the living room.

"Look I care about Piper and right now she's not happy. I can't stand to see her cry. Now I'm going to help her and to do that, tell me what _really_ happened at the party."

Leo sighed.

"Ok well. Piper said she was going to the bathroom so I waited for her to come out. So I was just standing there and Angie comes up to me and grabs me. She starts kissing me and I pulled her away and asked her what she was doing. She just smiled and walked away do I know she was up to no good. So I stood there and Piper never came out so I went home after I asked a few people if they saw her."

"Is that really the truth?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes! I would never cheat on Piper. I love her too much."

"We believe you." Prue said reaching out for his hand.

"This was all just a big misunderstanding. After the party, we were planning to come back here and we never did. I was going to make everything perfect for our 2 year anniversary and it got screwed up."

"Here we should go see Piper and you have to explain what happened." Prue said.

"Anything to get her back."

They went to the Manor and were standing outside Piper's door. Prue knocked on the door.

"Piper?"

"Yea?" She said back.

"Leo's here, he needs to explain to you what happened. It was all a big misunderstanding."

"Let him in."

Leo sighed and walked in. Prue and Phoebe listened in through the door. Leo walked over to Piper who was staring at him.

"Start talking."

"Piper baby, I never kissed Angie."

"Well I saw you."

"That's how it was a big misunderstanding. Piper, she came up to me exactly the same time you came out of that bathroom. She came up and kissed me, not the other way around."

Piper looked down at the floor.

"Oh thank god!"

She ran up to him and hugged him crying softly into his shoulder.

"Don't ever think for a second that I would cheat on you. Ever. I love you with all my heart Piper. I would never do that."

She nodded and pulled away wiping her tears away. She smiled up at him.

"There's just one thing." Leo said

"What?"

Leo led her over to the bed. They sat down and Leo took her hands in his. Leo looked up at her.

"Piper, remember we were going back to my place and I said that I had a surprise for you?"

"Yea?"

"Well, I never got to give you it so I will now." Leo said pulling out a small box from his pocket. He stood her up and he kneeled down on one knee.

"Oh my god." Piper mumbled.

"Piper Halliwell, ever since we met at that party two years ago. I knew that I loved you even though we knew nothing about each other. And ever since that day, my love for you grew every day until one day I was sure that you were my soul mate. The one person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and have a family with. Well right now is the day that I want to do that. I love you with all my soul. Piper, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Piper screamed hugging Leo tightly. She pulled away and he put the ring on her finger.

"Leo it's beautiful!"

He leaned over and kissed her. They fell back onto the bed…

Prue and Phoebe were hugging each other and crying outside the door.

"This is better than the soaps on TV!" Phoebe said.

"Our sister is getting married!" Prue said.

"Come on let's give them some privacy." They went downstairs smiling. Piper and Leo were back together and that's all that mattered.

**They are back together! Yay! Did anyone cry? Tell the truth! Next chapter is the Final Chapter! Please review!**


	9. Final Chapter:The Wedding

A month later, Piper and Leo had set the wedding date and it was today! Everything was ready. They were having it in the Manor, and the alter was standing beautifully in the morning sun's rays of light. Prue and Phoebe came into Piper's bedroom in their blue bridesmaid dresses where she was already dressed in her wedding gown. It was sleeve less and it had a long slit on the side. She had her hair down in pretty curls.

"Piper, you look absolutely beautiful!" Phoebe said.

"Thanks." Piper said looking into her mirror.

"You nervous?"

"Just a little. I just can't believe that I'm getting married."

"Well, just look at who you are marrying." Prue said.

Piper smiled.

"We have to go, that's our cue." Phoebe said.

They ran down and got into their places. Leo was in place and Grams was the high priest. The music started and Piper gracefully came down the stairs. Victor took her arm and led her to the altar. She came up beside Leo and they both turned toward Grams.

"We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Leo Wyatt, and Piper Halliwell, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you."

"I do." Says Piper.

"I do." Says Leo.

"You may face each other, join hands."

They do so.

"Leo, you may recite your vows."

"Piper, through all the tears and struggles, I always knew in my heart that we'd make it here. I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your husband, as my wife, my lover, my friend, and my soul mate. All I am is yours."

"Piper…"

"Leo, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, that maybe I didn't deserve someone so pure and beautiful and loving as you are. But here we are surrounded by the people that I love the most and I feel so proud, and so blessed to be your wife. Leo, I was born to love you and I always will."

"Here before witnesses, Leo and Piper have sworn their vows towards each other. With this cord, I bind them to those vows."

She ties a rope loosely around their hands.

"Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be."

"So mote it be." Piper and Leo say together.

"So mote it be." Says everyone else.

"You may kiss the bride."

They kiss passionately and everyone claps. They pull away and grin at each other. Some music breaks out and they eat cake and everyone was dancing. Later, Piper was sitting at a table by herself when Leo came up to her as _their _song started playing. She looked up.

"May I have this dance?" Leo asked.

"Yes."

Leo lifts her up out of the chair and leads her onto the dance floor. Piper leans into Leo's warm chest and they swayed to it slowly. When the song was over, it was very late and they went upstairs. They stumbled into her bedroom kissing heavily and they fell onto the bed. They took each other's clothes off and started making love.

"Baby?" Piper asked.

"Yea?" Leo answered back.

"I believe in a thing called love…"

Leo nodded his head for her to continue.

"And that's what I have with you. I never want to be without you. I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

Well there is the Final Chapter! How was it? Thanks for all the reviews that really helped me continue with this and all the good ideas everyone gave me. I hope you loved this story! Please review!


End file.
